Creatures of the night
by MarauderGurl
Summary: Takes Place in the Marauders 6th year, James is STILL trying to get with Lily, and in the mean time one of the Marauders friends is in trouble! The Mrauders are in for an adventure...
1. Default Chapter

******************ATTENTION PLEASE READ 1ST****************  
  
I am a full time student, so it's not like I have a lot of time on my hands, so just that you are fore warned I don't know how often I will be able to add chapters. I do however, promise to update as much as I can, and I promise that I will finish this story, because it is my baby.  
  
That is all, may continue and read the story!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** * 


	2. Chapter One: Owl Post on Monday

********************************************************************* Okay guys PLEASE review, but don't be to hard because this is my FIRST fic!!!!! Enjoy!!! Oh and I'm sorry for some of the spelling, I'll fix it later.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. *********************************************************************  
  
A/N: I updated this chapter and the next b/c you really couldn't read it, because I wrote it in essay form. Thanks rebecca89 for the advice =D  
  
####Chapter one: Owl post on Monday####  
  
It was the last week of school before winter break at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was anxiously waiting for their well dissevered break, but like always whenever you want something to come, it always seems to take forever to get here.  
  
It was a Monday morning, and that Monday was like any other Monday morning, the only difference was the amount of owls that delivered the post. There seemed to be more than usual, but its what you could expect the week before Christmas.  
  
The last of the owls to fly into the great hall was a very small blue gray owl, it was carrying a letter that looked to heavy for him, but to add on to the weight the poor little owl was covered in snow.  
  
Pretty soon the little owl had found its mark at the Gryffindor table, as the owl began to lower himself to the table he began to loose balance, PLOP!  
  
The little blue gray owl had fallen into someone's goblet of orange juice.  
  
A boy with light brownish orange hair, tawny-yellowish eyes, and a sort of pale complexion had a very surprised and a very annoyed look upon his face.  
  
"Er.Peter I do believe this is yours."  
  
Said the boy as he picked the little owl out of his goblet of orange juice, but not before the little owl had left him a gift. Remus than moved his goblet away from him with a look of disgust on his face. "Sorry Remus, the thing was never really good at landing, or flying for that matter." Said a short plump boy, with blond hair, blue eyes, and mousy features.  
  
Remus handed Peter the little owl, who was hooting excitedly now.  
  
"Periwinkle would you shut up you stupid lil git!" Peter scowled.  
  
The boy next to Peter had spit milk across the table, and was coughing as he spoke.  
  
"Peter." he coughed "you are unbelievable!"  
  
"What?" asked Peter his cheeks blushing. "You named that damn thing Periwinkle!" The boy laughed.  
  
"I didn't name him! My mum did." Peter said sheepishly.  
  
"That's enough Sirius." Said Remus dully, as Sirius just laughed.  
  
Sirius Black was a tall boy with nice black hair, deep chocolate eyes, tan skin, and a handsome smile. Sirius black loved to taunt Peter Petigrew about everything he always thought it comical, but everybody knew it was Servesus Snap that Sirius Black loved to torment.  
  
"Vats gore lever tay pete?" Said a boy sitting next to Remus.  
  
"James didn't your mum every teach you any manners?" Remus asked.  
  
James Potter was a lot like his best mate Sirius, except his jet-black hair was anything but nice, and his eyes were more of a hazel brown.  
  
"Tarry Remouse." Spat James, as he reached for his goblet to wash down his food.  
  
"JAMES NO STOP!" shouted Remus, but it was too late.  
  
James had taken a big swig from the goblet he thought was his.  
  
"What?" asked James who was completely clue-less, as Remus, Sirius, and Peter broke into hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
"Eww, that's just nasty Prongs." Said a voice from behind Sirius and Peter.  
  
The voice came from Morgan Blackburn a pretty girl with long wavy blond hair and eyes as dark as ebony. Morgan wasn't much taller than Peter, but unlike Peter she was much thinner.  
  
Morgan was a sixth year just like the Marauders, and just like the Marauders she was a troublemaker with a lot of spunk, she also was the only other living soul in the world that knew the Marauders secret of them being illegal aminagursin, and Remus lupin being a werewolf.  
  
Morgan took a seat by Sirius, putting him in the middle of her and Peter.  
  
"What's your letter say Pete?" Asked Morgan curiously.  
  
"Exactly what I was going to ask..again." Said James annoyed, because he couldn't figure out why everyone had been laughing at him.  
  
"It's from my mum, she said that my aunt Mave is coming all the way from Scotland to spend Christmas with my family." Said Peter, and than he paused.  
  
"And that means?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It means that I have to go home for Christmas now." Peter moaned.  
  
Morgan had rolled her eyes, and shoved a piece of parchment into the pocket of her school robes.  
  
Apparently Remus had caught a glimpse of Morgan doing this and asked "Morgan, did you get a letter too?"  
  
"Huh?" Morgan said "What makes you think I got a letter Remus?"  
  
"No reason, but I just saw you put a piece of parchment into your pocket, that's all." Remus said.  
  
Morgan stared at him for a minuet than took the parchment back out of her pocket. Morgan wasn't very good at lying, and she was especially bad at lying to her friends.  
  
Morgan tossed the folded piece of parchment across the table so Remus could read it. Remus read the letter to himself, than he looked at her, she than gave him a nod letting him know he could read it out loud.  
  
As Remus began to read her letter Morgan put both her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palms, and looked at Remus with a bored expression.  
  
Dear Morgan,  
  
Hey poppit, its daddy. There has been a change of plans for Christmas this year, instead of spending it here, were going to the states where you step mums family lives. I am truly sorry, but we are leaving before your school gets out, and there are no other flights after that. So that means you must stay there for Christmas. I know you'll fine because you even said that some of your friends stay like that serious boy. Well I have to go finish packing, have a Happy Christmas poppit.  
  
Love dad.  
  
All the Marauders were silent.  
  
"What, you all are acting as if somebody had died." Morgan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well.Morgan. aren't you upset?" James asked looking awkwardly at her.  
  
"What is there to be upset about, so what I'm not going home big deal." Said Morgan, as she fiddled with the locket on her necklace.  
  
Sirius and the rest of them knew better, but before Sirius could say anything Morgan stood up and said  
  
"I forgot my charms homework in the dormitory, so I'm going to go get it, see guys in Charms class." Morgan turned on her heel, and hurried out of the Great hall.  
  
Remus sighed and tossed the letter onto the middle of the table. Peter leaned over looking at the letter, and chuckled a little.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked a little annoyed with Peter.  
  
"Oh sorry, I know its not funny, but her dad spelled your name wrong." Peter said with a little chuckle.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus gave Peter a look of annoyance. Finally Sirius looked at his watch and spoke.  
  
"We should get going if we don't want to be late for charms." And with that said the four Marauders stood up and left the great hall.  
  
A/N: Really sorry about the spelling, I know it horrible, but I'm to lazy and to busy to fix it. Also sorry for the bad grammar, I just suck at it! ANYWAYS!!!!!! I hope you liked it, if so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! If you dident like it review too, but don't be to harsh. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Duel

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter twice before I published it, but I still feel inscure about it, so if it sucks sorry, but PLEASE tell me why!?!?! So I can maybe make it better.  
Thanks- MarauderGurl  
  
####Chapter two: The duel####  
  
"Morgan, really I think he's had enough, don't you think?" James asked still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, because moments before Sirius had taken it to the limit by pissing Morgan off.  
  
During Charms Sirius had performed a charm that allowed him to Shoot objects across the room, his target was Morgan, and his ammo was shrunken stink bombs that kept exploding on Morgan.  
  
Needless to stay what comes around goes around. So for pay back Morgan Performed the Infartacase hex on Sirius, which makes its victim fart uncontrollable and if that hadn't been enough Morgan also used the Silencing charm on him too.  
  
The Marauders, and Morgan had been half way to the dungeons for double potions when Morgan finally decided that Sirius had had enough embarrassment, and undid both the farting hex and silencing charm.  
  
In potions Professor Knotingum had the students pair up, because they would be making a Wit-sharpening potion.  
  
Morgan had teamed up with Lily Evans.  
  
Lily Evans was a very pretty sixth year, who was also in Gryffindor, but unlike Morgan and the Marauders Lily was not a troublemaker, she was very opposite of the five indeed. Lily was the same height as Morgan maybe even a half an inch taller, she had thick semi curly red hair that fell past her shoulders, and startling emerald green almond-shaped eyes.  
  
James, who had teamed up with Sirius, was not concentrating on his potions work at all.  
  
The only thing he could consecrate on was Lily Evans, the girl he had a crush on since who knows when?  
  
"James? Hello. earth to James!"  
  
Sirius was saying as he was waved his hand up and down in front of James face.  
  
James had not even blinked, so Sirius said calmly as he went back to work  
  
"You know James if you like Evans that much you should just ask her out! Oh. wait a minute. you have, and let's see how many times has she turned you down?"  
  
"Exactly twenty-three times, and still counting."  
  
Remus said as he turned around to join in on the conversation. With that catching his attention James turned around, and gave the both of them a very dirty look.  
  
"Shut up you guys, I know Evans likes me, the whole hate thing, it's just an act."  
  
"Ya, and a very good one at that." Smirked Sirius.  
  
"Morgan, is it just me or are the Slytherins giving us more dirty looks than  
  
usually?" Lily asked a little uncomfortable.  
  
Morgan had lifted her head from her work, and sure enough Lily was right, the Slytherins had been giving dirty looks, but the weirdest thing about it was that Lily and her were the only ones being glared at.  
  
The other weird thing about this strange event was not only were they glaring at just them, but they also seemed to be smirking about something too.  
  
"Don't worry about Lil's, the stupid gits are up to no good for one thing, but when are they ever up to any good?"  
  
Replied Morgan sarcastically, but she her self was also feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"You know Morgan, if you and the guys would stop hexing them every time you pass them in the hall, there wouldn't be a problem." Said Lily sternly.  
  
"Lily, I can't believe you, last year you stood up for snivellous. Er" Morgan paused as Lily gave her a look of disoporvement,  
  
"I mean Severus, and he still called you a 'filthy mudblood'!" Morgan hissed.  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure he didn't mean it, he was being bullied by those two gits you call friends." Lily explained honestly.  
  
"Listen Lily, think what you want of them bloody Slytherins, but don't insult my friends!" Morgan scold.  
  
Lily turned a faint color of red and quickly apologized.  
  
When potions ended, Morgan and Lily had cleared their coulndrans, and packed their things quickly.  
  
Morgan and Lily had joined the Marauders; James was quick to run his hands through his untidy hair, and made it even worse, Lily just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
The Marauders, Morgan, and Lily had just barely stepped out of the potions class when they were stopped by the group of Slytherins.  
  
"What? You all want you're whoopings early toady?" Sirius remarked sarcastically at all the Slytherins.  
  
"You only wish Black, but no we all wanted to know how poppit was doing."  
  
Said a Lucius Malfoy, as a wide grin spread across his thin face. Morgan's eyes widened at Malfoys remark.  
  
Malfoys grin also widened as he saw Morgans reaction.  
  
"You know Blackburn, it's not very smart to leave your mail laying around, who knows anybody could read it." He hissed.  
  
Sirius had now stepped beside Morgan, and through clenched teeth he hissed  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy or else you're going to be really sorry."  
  
A girl behind Malfoy started laughing madly, and stepped out from behind him  
  
"Isn't that cute, little baby cousin Black is going to stick up for his little girlfriend." She hissed talking in baby talk. All the Slytherins burst into laughter.  
  
"Shut up Bellatrix, or I'll make you!" Morgan shouted as she blushed.  
  
Bellatrix who was still laughing swiftly pulled out her wand, but Morgan who had been thinking the same thing quickly pulled out hers at the same time.  
  
Both girls had their wands pointed at the other, and both were ready to curse the other. Everyone else seemed to had their wands out too, and all of them were ready to attack also.  
  
Malfoy had his wand pointed at Morgan and had shouted  
  
"Stupe-!"  
  
But before he could finish Sirius had quickly shouted "Expelliarmus!" And Malfoys wand went flying across the room.  
  
After that everyone was shouting hexes at each other, and dodging them.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Screamed Lily and the commotion had ceased.  
  
Everyone was confused by what had happened, the spell had enabled them to hex anyone.  
  
Lily's sweet face was now gone and had been replaced with a look of anger.  
  
"Lily are you-"  
  
James started to ask with concern, but Lily had cut him off.  
  
"Shut up Potter! You all are behaving like children, and should be ashamed of yourselves!"  
  
And with that Lily turned on her heel and stormed out of the dungeons.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it!!! I thought my story needed some action so a fight seemed fun. The is one of my favriot parts, I just hope it made sense to everyone eles..  
  
Please, Please, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three: Why?

A/N: Sorry but this chapter is short, I didn't mean for it to be, but to bad so sad. ENJOY and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
####Chapter three: Why?####  
  
"Lily. Lily!" Morgan shouted exasperated, but Lily did not stop.  
  
The Slytherins burst into laughter as soon as Lily's fiery red head disappeared up the stairs from the dungeons.  
  
"Oh put a cork in it you gits!" shouted James angrily.  
  
"Oh what's wrong Potter, having a bit of trouble with your love life?" Said Bellatrix with a fake tone of sympathy.  
  
James clenched his fist, but said nothing. Apparently though Malfoy realized that Bellatrix had hit a nerve, and decided to push it one step further.  
  
"Well now really Potter, why would you the master of mischief want a no good, filthy, up tight mudblood?" He said with a cool yet sarcastic tone of pleasure.  
  
Malfoy had done it, he succeeded in pissing James off. James started walking towards Malfoy with fury all over his face, but as James raised his fist so as to strike him down Morgan had stepped in between him.  
  
"James!" said Morgan sternly as she tried pushing him back.  
  
Morgan lowered her voice so only James could hear her and said,  
  
"James listen to me, you don't want to do this."  
  
"Well now" Said Bellatrix "guess we all know who the scarlet women of Gryffindor is don't we?"  
  
As James still tried to get to Malfoy, Sirius began to approach the Slytherins gang as angry as James.  
  
"Siruis don't; come on you guys lets just go." Said Morgan pleadingly.  
  
"I won't let her talk about you like that Morgan." Said Sirius angrily.  
  
"A little help would be nice Remus, I mean if you're not to busy just standing there!" Morgan said agitated.  
  
Remus approached James and Sirius; and grabbed both of them on the shoulders.  
  
"They're not worth it, well get them later." Whispered Remus low enough so only James and Sirius could hear him.  
  
"Fine" James said finally "Leave it Padfoot, lets go."  
  
And with that James, Sirius, Remus, and Morgan started up the stairs to leave the dungeons, but before the were completely out Morgan turned around pointed her wand at the Slytherins and yelled "ACCIO LETTER!" and out from Malfoys pocket came Morgans letter.  
  
As James, Sirius, Remus, and Morgan emerged from the dungeons they could the Slytherins roaring with laughter again.  
  
"Hey." Said Remus "Where's Wormtail?"  
  
"Umm h.here I am." Said Peter sheepishly at the entrance of the dungeons.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked James a little surprised.  
  
"I uh. well. you guys looked like you had things under control so. I. um. I came up here so I wouldn't be in the way." Mumbled Peter.  
  
No one said anything, but the feeling of annoyance with Peter was mutual.  
  
The Marauders and Morgan began to walk towards Defense against the dark arts in silence, but soon Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"Morgan why did you stop James and I from taking them?" He asked annoyed "I mean you were more than happy to take on Bellatrix before, so what was the difference huh?"  
  
"Sirius" said Morgan before taking a deep breath and than sighing.  
  
"The difference was that before Lily performed that stupid spell we could of taken the Slytherins, but without magic we were out numbered, and I'm sorry for not wanting to pick up your remains after the Slytherins pumbbeled you two to death! So come on seriously don't be pissed because I was looking out for you the same way you were looking out for me okay?"  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Sirius.  
  
"Anyway's. thanks, for standing up for me and all, it was sweet." Said Morgan quietly so as only Sirius could hear her.  
  
"Why doesn't Lily like me!" James uttered frustrated. The group in unison moaned, and walked the rest of the way to class listing to James go on about "Why doesn't lily like me?"  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if that was stupid, but I promise the next chapter should be better. I hope to get time to write it this weekend, but if not than I hope SOON!!!! 


	5. Reasons for not Having chapter 4 up

Dear readers,  
  
I am really sorry for not uploading some new chapters for a while. Don't worry I will continue to write this story but I don't know when I can add the next chapter. I hope I can update soon but until then I'm really sorry and hope you will continue to read my story.  
  
~*Maraudergurl*~ 


End file.
